Artificial Love
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Di umurnya yang sudah 33 tahun, Minseok hanya berharap bisa menikahi kekasihnya Luhan, meskipun orang tuanya tidak memberikan restu karena Luhan dianggap matre. Hingga suatu hari Kyungsoo datang di kehidupan Minseok dan membuatnya terpikat. Masihkah Minseok memegang teguh pendiriannya?. EXO GS FANFICTION. XIUSOO. XIUHAN. LAYHAN. LAYSOO. CHAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Artificial Love**

 **Judul : Artificial Love Part 1**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : XiuSoo/MinSoo, XiuHan, LayHan**

 **CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS for uke, typo, crack!pair, OOC, don't like don't read.**

 **Summary**

 **Kim Minseok adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses di usianya yang sudah mencapai 33 tahun. Hanya saja ia belum beruntung dalam hal cinta. Hubungannya dengan Luhan, kekasihnya yang berasal dari China tidak direstui dengan alasan sikap dan gaya hidup Luhan yang terlalu "berani". Keluarga Kim juga menganggap Luhan hanya menginginkan harta Minseok. Hingga suatu hari, Minseok terpaksa membuat pernikahan kontrak dengan Kyungsoo, seorang gadis muda berusia 21 tahun yang ditemuinya di klub malam. Ajaibnya, seluruh keluarga merestui Kyungsoo untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Kim. Minseok akhirnya harus menjalani kehidupan ganda dengan menjadi suami bagi Kyungsoo di depan keluarganya, dan juga menjadi kekasih Luhan.**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru dan pair baru**

 **Pair baru yang coba author hadirkan yaitu XiuSoo**

 **Abisnya ga ada fanfictionnya, ya udah deh author bikin.**

 **FF ini bakal memunculkan sisi maskulin Xiumin (?)**

 **Ok deh enjoy**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **EXO – Love, Love, Love (Xiumin and Kyungsoo Scene)**

 **A Hot Summer**

Minseok selalu menyukai aktivitas malamnya di club ini. Club malam yang bernama Mirotic Club itu selalu bisa memuaskan hasratnya untuk berpesta. Tak jarang ia juga menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa wanita yang ada di club. Mereka bahkan tak segan-segan menawarkan diri kepada Minseok. Meskipun semua perempuan yang ada di club ini ada dibawah 'asuhan' Madame Jaejoong, begitu semua orang menyebutnya. Setiap minggu selalu ada _Ladies Night_ yang menunjukkan bakat para 'wanita pendamping' yang ada di club ini. Malam ini akan terasa spesial karena seorang penyanyi wanita baru akan tampil.

"Selamat malam, _Mirotic Lovers._ Malam ini kita kedatangan seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, dan ia akan menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk kita semua, mari kita sambut, Lovely Angel." Seorang MC mempersilahkan si penyanyi naik ke atas panggung.

Lampu latar panggung kemudian dimatikan, dan ketika lampu kembali dinyalakan, seorang perempuan muda dalam balutan gaun putih muncul. Gaun itu menonjolkan payudara dan pahanya yang mulus. Penyanyi itu memakai kostum sayap putih yang semakin menambah kesan 'bidadari' pada dirinya. Ia duduk diatas properti yang bergambar bulan sabit.

 _When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

Semua mata tertuju kepada penyanyi wanita dengan suara merdu itu. Tak terkecuali bagi Minseok. Begitu pertama kali penyanyi itu muncul di panggung, matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap keindahan yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa penyanyi baru itu?" Minseok berbisik kepada seorang bartender.

"Namanya Kyungsoo, Tuan. Malam ini adalah debut menyanyinya di Mirotic. Usianya baru 20 tahun, kudengar dia bahkan masih perawan." Bartender dengan tanda nama 'Hoseok' itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku harus bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya malam ini" gumam Minseok ketika kembali menikmati pertunjukkan yang ada di depannya.

* * *

"Ada seseorang yang mau menemuimu, Kyungsoo-ya. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan suaramu." Jaejoong menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru selesai tampil. Mereka berada di ruang rias yang ada di lantai atas Mirotic Club.

Kim Jaejoong adalah 'mama' bagi semua 'wanita pendamping' di Mirotic Club. Ia mengatur para lelaki yang ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan salah satu wanita yang ada di club, hubungannya dengan 'anak didiknya' begitu dekat. Meskipun harus diakui wanita itu mengambil sedikit keuntungan dari 'uang selimut' yang diberikan kepada anak didiknya.

" _Jinjja?._ Mama bercanda kan?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya tak percaya. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja di Mirotic, tapi dia sudah mendapat 'tamu khusus'.

"Aku serius, _honey._ Orang itu adalah pelanggan tetap Mirotic Club. Kau sungguh beruntung jika bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tapi mama… aku kan belum berpengalaman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga sudah janji untuk menjaga kesucianku sampai menikah"

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan mengajarimu. Turuti saja semua perkataannya. Lagipula kalian hanya akan berciuman dan sedikit bersentuhan" Jaejoong memegang bahu Kyungsoo lembut.

"A.. Arraseo.." ucar Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

* * *

Hingar bingar musik masih terdengar di club. Suasana club semakin heboh dengan adanya dancer wanita yang melakukan _pole dance._ Beberapa pria bahkan tak segan-segan melempar beberapa lembar uang ke atas panggung. Minseok masih duduk di bar menanti kedatangan penyanyi wanita yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Annyeong haseyo…" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari belakang.

Minseok yang sedang menikmati minumannya berbalik dan wajahnya berubah sumringah.

"Silahkan duduk." Minseok menunjuk kursi bar yang ada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu dengan canggung duduk.

" _Gamsahamnida_. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu dengan anda…" Perempuan itu tersenyum kaku.

"Aku Kim Minseok. Tidak usah formal begitu. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu." Minseok tersenyum.

"Nde. " Kyungsoo membalas senyum Minseok dengan canggung. Wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu… menakutkan… dengan kumis dan janggutnya yang agak tebal. Dari umurnya Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika pria di hadapannya ini sudah dewasa dan mungkin sudah beristri. Tipikal laki-laki yang berkuasa dan mempunyai banyak uang.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kan maksud dan tujuanku?" Minseok merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang terbuka.

Uh… Kyungsoo benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi disentuh oleh pria yang baru dikenal memang menjadi risiko dari seorang 'wanita pendamping' di Mirotic Club. Tapi entah kenapa sentuhan Minseok membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"N.. Nde, aku tahu, ahjussi…eh maksudku… Tuan Kim. Mama Jaejoong sudah memberitahuku tadi." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

"Bagus." Minseok meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di bar, lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita berangkat, sekarang?. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ujar Minseok seduktif.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana di limosin itu begitu hangat dengan adanya bincang-bincang antara Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Dari perbincangan itu, Minseok menjadi tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas.

"Mau permen karet?" Minseok menawarkan sebuah permen karet putih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Boleh." Kyungsoo langsung mengambil permen karet putih yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau masuk perangkapku." Batin Minseok menang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, permen karet putih itu merupakan obat perangsang yang bisa memberikan efek yang luar biasa.

"Rasanya manis. Aku suka." Kyungsoo mengunyah permen karet dengan gembira.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Minseok.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Kim." Kata supir Jang yang kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

Minseok keluar duluan, lalu membantu Kyungsoo keluar mobil dengan menggenggam tangannya.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ikuti aku." Minseok mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum akan pemandangan rumah yang ada di depannya,

"Wow! Rumah yang bagus. Siapa yang tinggal disini?" Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling rumah.

"Hanya aku. Terkadang beberapa pelayan datang kesini." Jelas Minseok.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah kamar. Kyungsoo masih tidak menaruh curiga akan apa yang dilakukan Minseok. Mereka berbincang di sofa yang ada di kamar. Nuansa kamar itu begitu romantis dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang.

"Jadi kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dan menjadi chef?" Minseok menuang wine ke gelas Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin menjadi chef dan membuka restoranku sendiri suatu saat nanti."

Perbincangan mereka semakin lama semakin intens. Mereka bahkan tak lagi berbincang dengan bahasa formal. Jujur saja, Minseok merasa tertarik karena bakat Kyungsoo dan perbincangan mereka, bukan hanya ketertarikan fisik seperti pada wanita-wanita lain.

"Sebentar, aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi." Minseok memohon ijin

"Silahkan." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Minseok masih juga belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?." Batin Kyungsoo heran. Mendadak udara di kamar itu terasa panas, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

"Kenapa panas ya?" Kyungsoo membuka jaket jeans yang dipakainya. Sekarang payudaranya terekspos karena ia memakai gaun hitam berbelahan dada rendah. Tak lama kemudian Minseok muncul dengan hanya menggunakan celana training hitamnya.

Terlihat tubuh maskulin Minseok dengan otot-otot dada dan perut yang terlatih. Kumis dan janggut yang ada di wajahnya semakin menambah kesan seksi. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Minseok. Penampilan Minseok membuatnya gugup.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Minseok terkekeh melihat kegugupan Kyungso.

Menyadari bahwa Minseok memperhatikannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehe. Anni." Kyungsoo semakin gugup saat Minseok kini mendekatinya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan intim. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Kau begitu cantik. Pantas saja mereka menyebutmu bidadari." Minseok kini mulai berani memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan menyentuh wajahnya.

" _Gomawo_." kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

Perhatian Kyungsoo kini tertuju kepada mata dan bibir Minseok. Naluri dalam dirinya menginginkan bibir itu… bersentuhan dengan bibirnya… sekarang juga.

"hhh…" suasana hening sesaat, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, perlahan ia mulai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut. Kecupannya turun ke pipi, lalu kini ia mulai mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghisap bibir Kyungsoo, membawanya ke sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Dipegangnya leher Kyungsoo agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Refleks, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Minseok. Ada rasa geli saat wajah Minseok yang berkumis dan berjanggut itu menyentuh bibir dan dagunya. Malam itu mereka tahu, jika ciuman itu hanyalah awal dari pelepasan hasrat yang ada di diri masing-masing.

* * *

 **Worry**

Dari semalam Minseok belum membalas telepon Luhan. Luhan benci akan hal itu. Ia sudah menelepon Minseok selama sepuluh kali tidak juga diangkat. Bahkan Luhan sudah mengirimkan LINE, Whatsapp, SMS dan chatting lainnya, masih juga tidak direspon. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa memaklumi jika Minseok pergi ke club malam atau ada urusan rapat mendadak, tetapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Mohon maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba kembali beberapa saat.." suara operator di sebrang sana membuat Luhan kesal.

"Baozi pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu perempuan jalang di club itu." gumam Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya frustasi.

Baozi. Begitulah Luhan memanggil Minseok dengan nama kesayangannya. Oh tentu saja. Luhan tahu jika Minseok senang menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita lain di akhir pekan. Mereka hanya memiliki sebagian kecil dari uang Minseok, tidak dengan cinta,hati dan juga jiwanya yang dimiliki Luhan. Bahkan semua hartanya kelak akan menjadi milik Luhan. Luhan sangat yakin Minseok hanya miliknya, dan selamanya miliknya, tak peduli jika orangtua Minseok belum memberikan restu.

"Kenapa sih marah-marah terus?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Amber, teman Luhan yang juga berasal dari China menginterupsi.

"Biasa. Baozi menghabiskan malamnya dengan salah satu perempuan jalang." Kata Luhan sinis.

Meskipun Luhan berasal dari China, dia sudah tinggal di Seoul hampir 10 tahun, terhitung sejak ia baru mulai kuliah. Kini ia tinggal di apartemen –yang dibelikan Minseok- sendirian, terkadang keluarga atau temannya datang mengunjungi.

"Lah. Kau sendiri yang bilang mau tetap jalan terus, tak peduli jika Minseok sering main dengan perempuan lain."

"Iya juga ya, lagipula aku kan sudah bertekad untuk menikah dengan orang kaya." Luhan mengingat ambisinya.

"Nah." Amber kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Minseok lepas dari genggamannya. Hubungannya dengan Minseok yang sudah berjalan hampir 8 tahun tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja. Luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Minseok.

* * *

 **Who Is That Girl?**

Suho sebenarnya malas jika harus pergi mengunjungi rumahnya Minseok, kakak laki-lakinya yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua. Mereka sering terlibat cekcok. Tapi karena ibunya menyuruh Suho untuk mengunjungi Minseok, maka ia terpaksa mengunjungi Minseok hari ini.

"Hyung…. Aku datang…" Suho yang sudah mengetahui password pintu rumah langsung masuk ke rumah kakaknya.

Dari kejauhan tercium bau wangi pancake yang menggugah selera. Suho heran, tidak biasanya kakaknya itu memasak untuk sarapan. Kakaknya memang terkadang membersihkan rumahnya sendiri, tetapi Suho tahu betul jika kakaknya itu lebih sering makan di luar.

"Dari wanginya sih enak… tapi siapa yang masak?" karena penasaran Suho akhirnya malah melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati ada seorang perempuan tengah memasak di dapur kakaknya. Perempuan itu bahkan menggunakan kaos milik Minseok yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, entah dia memakai bawahan atau tidak. Suho menjadi teringat akan kakaknya yang ingin memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepada keluarga besar. Mungkinkah perempuan di depannya adalah calon kakak iparnya?.

" _Chogiyo_ …. " Suho mencoba menyapa perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Eh… " perempuan itu kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini Suho bisa menatap wanita itu dari depan, meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh. Wanita itu terlihat masih muda. Bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya.

" _Jeosonghaeyo_ , anda siapa?" Suho bertanya kepada perempuan itu.

"Sa… saya…" perempuan itu bingung harus berkata apa.

"Suho-ya…." Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan Suho dan perempuan itu.

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara, ternyata Minseok sudah ada disana. Ia mengenakan hoodienya dan celana training.

"Eh hyung… kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Suho menatap Minseok seraya tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Kita bicarakan di ruang tengah saja." Minseok menghampiri Suho dan merangkulnya keluar dari dapur.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Tadaaa.. itu dia chapter pertamanya.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dan favorite, supaya author bisa menulis FF yang lebih baik ke depannya.**

 **Buat yang ga suka Luhan jadi antagonis disini, sorry ya, ini kan Cuma FF. Author juga suka kok sama XiuHan. Anggep aja Luhan lagi acting disini.**

 **Oh iya, buat yang ga kebayang Xiumin berjenggot gimana, ini dia linknya.**

 **5furp4doh/17274894_10209539335061707_756623970_**

 **Author belum bisa jadiin cover FF karena kudu nunggu 24 jam -_-**

 **Ok deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artificial Love**

 **Judul : Artificial Love Part 2**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : XiuSoo/MinSoo, XiuHan, LayHan, LaySoo.**

 **CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS for uke, typo, crack!pair, OOC, don't like don't read.**

 **Summary**

 **Kim Minseok adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses di usianya yang sudah mencapai 33 tahun. Hanya saja ia belum beruntung dalam hal cinta. Hubungannya dengan Luhan, kekasihnya yang berasal dari China tidak direstui dengan alasan sikap dan gaya hidup Luhan yang terlalu "berani". Keluarga Kim juga menganggap Luhan hanya menginginkan harta Minseok. Hingga suatu hari, Minseok terpaksa membuat pernikahan kontrak dengan Kyungsoo, seorang gadis muda berusia 21 tahun yang ditemuinya di klub malam. Ajaibnya, seluruh keluarga merestui Kyungsoo untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Kim. Minseok akhirnya harus menjalani kehidupan ganda dengan menjadi suami bagi Kyungsoo di depan keluarganya, dan juga menjadi kekasih Luhan.**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **Mumpung masih dalam suasana Xiumin's birthday**

 **Demi kepentingan cerita, author memutuskan untuk menambah pair Laysoo di FF ini.**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja. Enjoy ^^**

 **Part 2**

 **Surprised**

Minseok terkejut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Suho. Berulang kali ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Tapi sayangnya itu semua nyata.

"Kau serius?" Minseok memegang bahu Suho, mencoba menatap ke kedua matanya, mencoba mencari secercah kebohongan disana.

"Hyung tahu kan kalau aku paling tidak bisa bohong." Suho mencoba meyakinkan Minseok.

" _Arraseo._ Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kita dulu. Jangan bicarakan pada siapapun." Minseok memberitahu Suho agar menjaga rahasia itu.

Suho hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu hal itu akan menjadi sangat sulit bagi hyungnya.

"Oh iya hyung, siapa perempuan muda yang ada di dapurmu?. Dia memakai kaosmu, apa kau mengajaknya ke tempat tidur semalam?" goda Suho

"Hahaha." Minseok hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Seandainya Suho tau yang sebenarnya, adiknya itu pasti akan menertawainya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Semalam merupakan kejadian yang sangat… membingungkan. Lelaki itu sudah membangkitkan birahi di dalam dirinya, tetapi di sisi lain, Kyungsoo harus bisa menjaga prinsipnya. Haruskah ia merasa kecewa karena 'permainan' mereka semalam tidak berlanjut? Ataukah seharusnya ia bersyukur karena ia masih bisa menjaga kesuciannya?. Masih diingatnya wajah tampan lelaki itu semalam.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh… " Kyungsoo terperanjat dan langsung melirik ke belakang.

"Ada paket untukmu. Sepertinya barang penting." Baekhyun, teman satu apartemen Kyungsoo, menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah Kyungsoo.

"Paket? Yang benar saja." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya.

"Disitu tertulis dari Mister X. Wah.. sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai punya penggemar rahasia." Goda Baekhyun.

" _Andwae_. Paling ini dari temanku di sekolah kuliner yang berpura-pura. Haha." Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Penggemar rahasia betulan juga tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Serius. Aku tidak sehebat itu sampai punya penggemar rahasia segala." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Haha. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku masih ada urusan di kampus." Baekhyun mengelus pundak Kyungsoo dan pamit pergi ke kampus.

"Nde. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan sampai motormu terperosok ke sungai lagi ya!" Kyungsoo mengingatkan Baekhyun..

"Ya!. Kyungsoo…" protes Baekhyun dari ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo tertawa setelah berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, ia mulai membuka paket yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mister X." Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum saat membayangkan siapa si pengirim paket.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Minseok memancing gairah Kyungsoo begitu jauh. Kyungsooo hampir kehilangan kendali di bawah sentuhan lelaki itu. Kim Minseok memang begitu berpengalaman dalam menaklukkan perempuan. Tapi malam itu Kyungsoo bukanlah salah satu diantara perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Minseok melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Kyungsoo setelah ciuman mereka yang panas.

"Aku…" Kyungsoo dengan ragu mulai melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh dada Minseok.

"Kenapa?" Minseok memandang Kyungsoo penuh pengharapan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. _Mianhae."_ Ucap Kyungsoo pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Minseok.

Minseok menghela nafasnya. Hening sesaat. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan. Sekarang emosinya mulai naik.

"Kyungsoo…. Aku tidak membayarmu hanya untuk mengobrol, minum dan tertawa sepanjang malam. Jangan naif." Minseok mengucapkannya dengan nada yang dingin tapi menusuk.

Benar. Kyungsoo memang sudah 'dibeli' malam itu. Itu sudah risiko dari pekerjaannya di Mirotic Club. Tetapi tidak bisakah ia mempertahankan apa yang menjadi prinsipnya?.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Mendadak ia merasa ketakutan. Kepalanya menunduk karena ia tak kuasa melihat wajah Minseok.

"Lihat aku… apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Aku sudah membayarmu mahal!" Minseok mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Wajah polos itu tampak tak berdaya dan kebingungan.

"Jawab aku…" Minseok mendadak tidak tega melihat wajah Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Aku… akan melakukan apapun… asalkan… kau tidak mengambil kesucianku." Kyungsoo berusaha tetap terlihat tegar. Ia harus bisa memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi keyakinannya.

Minseok melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Kyungsoo.

"Buka pakaianmu. Sekarang juga." perintah Minseok. Lalu dengan tenang Minseok merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Dengan patuh Kyungsoo melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tubuh mulus Kyungsoo kini terekspos dengan jelas.

"Duduk sini." Minseok menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo naik ke ranjang dan duduk di pangkuan Minseok seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Menghadap kesini." Minseok meraih pinggang Kyungsoo agar mereka bisa berhadapan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Minseok dengan malu.

Minseok menelusuri leher Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, lalu turun ke payudaranya. Ia mulai menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo dan mulai meremasnya.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo menjerit kaget sekaligus nikmat saat Minseok mulai meremas-remas payudaranya.

Minseok berhenti. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Lupakan. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi. Sekarang turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamarku! Jangan pakai bajumu sebelum aku perintahkan! " Minseok mengusir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini sebelum aku menyuruhmu. Tidur saja di sofa ruang tengah. Pakailah kaosku ini. " Minseok memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah kaos dengan tulisan 'Xiumin 99' di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Sialan. Obat itu tidak bekerja" Minseok menggerutu karena ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan hasratnya.

Minseok bisa saja memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia seorang _gentleman,_ ia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya hanya demi pelampiasan hasrat.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 **Friends With Benefit**

Tampil cantik, seksi dan mengikuti trend merupakan suatu keharusan bagi Luhan. Jutaan won ia habiskan untuk perawatan dan membeli barang-barang mewah. Tak heran di usianya yang ke 31 ia masih terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswi yang berusia 20 tahun. Hari ini ia dan Minseok akan mengadakan _candle light dinner_ untuk perayaan hari jadian mereka yang ke 8. Luhan harus tampil dengan mengagumkan nanti malam

"Baju mana yang bagus untukku? Merah atau hitam?" Luhan bercermin di kaca rias seraya bertanya kepada sahabatnya, Lay, yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan mengira Lay adalah seorang gay karena ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, bahkan Lay bisa leluasa keluar masuk kamar Luhan. Tapi semuanya salah besar. Lay bukanlah seorang gay. Hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak hanya sekedar 'teman'. Lay sering keluar masuk kamar Luhan karena dia memang sering bercinta dengan Luhan. Perbuatan yang bahkan sering mereka lakukan semenjak mereka kuliah. _Friends with benefit,_ mungkin kata yang tepat utnuk menggambarkan persahabatan mereka.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian apapun." Lay mendekati Luhan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku sedang meminta pendapatmu." Luhan terkekeh geli.

Oh, jangan lupa bahwa saat ini Lay hanya memakai celana boxer kesayangannya. Membuat Lay menonjolkan absnya yang berotot dan seksi. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan merasa tergoda.

"Hmm… baiklah… merah mungkin lebih menarik. Merah melambangkan hasrat dan cinta." Lay menunjuk ke gaun merah dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka.

"Ok. Aku akan menghubungi Minseok supaya ia juga memakai pakaian merah untuk nanti malam." Luhan meletakkan kedua gaun tadi ke _walk in closet._

"Tak kusangka kau akan menjadi kekasihnya, Lu. Selama delapan tahun pula. Aku pikir kalian akan menikah tahun lalu" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Ya ampun. Luhan hampir saja lupa. Jika pasangan kekasih lainnya biasanya menikah setelah berpacaran lebih dari 5 tahun, tetapi Luhan dan Minseok bahkan masih berpacaran.

"Belum. Mungkin belum waktunya. Keluarga Minseok membelum memberikanku restu." Mata Luhan menerawang.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka tidak memberi restu? Kau kan cantik, cerdas, tipikal menantu idaman orang Korea." Lay bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa waktu.

* * *

 **Agreement**

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai 20 di sebuah gedung perkantoran modern di Seoul. Waktu istirahat bagi seluruh karyawannya sudah tiba. Tapi tidak dengannya, ia punya urusan penting siang ini.

"Nona Do sudah menunggu anda di ruangan, Tuan Kim." Seorang resepsionis di lantai 20 memberitahukan kepada Minseok.

"Bagus. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk selama aku bertemu dengan Nona Do." Minseok memberi isyarat kepada resepsionis.

"Baik, Tuan." Resepsionis itu mencatatkan sesuatu di komputernya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Minseok masuk ke ruangannya dengan diikuti oleh Sekretaris Cha di belakang. Minseok yang melihat Sekretaris Cha langsung berdehem,

"Ehem… sekretaris Cha, bisakah kau tinggal di ruanganmu?. Aku ada keperluan pribadi."

"Eh… _jeoseonghaeyo_ , Tuan Kim. Saya akan ke ruangan saya sekarang juga." sekretaris Cha

Setelah Sekretaris Cha pergi, Minseok melihat di ruangannya sudah ada Kyungsoo berdiri melihat ke pemandangan kota Seoul yang nampak dari kaca ruangan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama? Aku yakin isi paketnya sangat menyenangkanmu sampai kau datang kemari" Minseok mencoba menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Aku baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. " Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Minseok.

"Berbaliklah. Duduk bersamaku" Minseok yang kini sudah duduk di sofa menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo berbalik dan duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Kau gila…" dua kalimat itu terlontar dari Kyungsoo ketika ia dan Minseok bertatapan.

"HAHAHA. Tapi kau menyetujui tawaranku kan?" Minseok tertawa keras.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Jangan tertawa. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membayar hutang dan membiayai kuliahku." Kyungsoo memukul bahu Minseok pelan.

Hutang? Ya, kematian orang tua Kyungsoo meninggalkan banyak hutang sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terancam tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya di sekolah kuliner.

"Kau membawa dokumennya?" Minseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku membawanya. Aku terkejut saat kau mengirimkan dokumen itu." Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen.

Dokumen itu sebenarnya tipis, tapi judul dokumen itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo _shock_ pada awalnya.

" **Perjanjian Pra Nikah antara Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Minseok"**

Minseok dengan seksama membolak-balik dokumen itu, lalu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo,

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tambahkan? Atau mungkin kau ingin mengurangi sesuatu?"

"Tambahkan pengaturan baru. Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku menyelesaikan kuliah, aku juga tidak ingin pernikahan ini berakhir dengan adanya anak." Kyungsoo menatap mata Minseok dalam.

Anak. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Minseok sebelumnya. Minseok tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa memiliki anak di usianya yang sudah 33 tahun. Jangankan punya anak, untuk menikahi Luhan saja Minseok masih harus berpikir keras untuk melakukannya. Sekarang yang terjadi ia malah hendak menikahi seorang perempuan yang baru dikenalnya.

"Baik. Tambahkan itu di pasal 5." Minseok mulai mencoret-coret kertas,

 **Pasal 5**

 **Hak dan kewajiban para pihak**

… **(4) Kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk mendukung dalam kegiatan pengembangan diri berupa melanjutkan kuliah dan kegiatan lainnya.**

… **..(5) Kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk tidak memiliki anak dalam pernikahan ini.**

"Bagaimana?" Minseok menunjukkan coretannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Cukup. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo berbasa-basi.

"Semuanya sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi ingat dengan pasal 5 ayat 1." Minseok tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyungsoo mengambil dokumen yang ada di meja dan membaca kembali.

 **Pasal 5**

 **Hak dan kewajiban para pihak**

 **Kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk melaksanakan hak dan kewajibannya sebagai suami isteri sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum negara dan kebiasaan yang berlaku di masyarakat**

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti ucapan Minseok.

"Kau sudah dewasa kan?. Seharusnya kau tahu.." Minseok tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Mukanya mendadak bersemu merah saat membayangkannya. Astaga. Dasar lelaki mesum!

"Dasar mesum!. Lihat saja nanti!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memukul lengan Minseok.

"Haha. Tunggu ya, aku ada sesuatu." Minseok melangkah ke meja kerjanya dan membuka lacinya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas kecil.

Dengan sabar Kyungsoo menunggu Minseok.

"Ini untukmu. Ambil saja semuanya." Minseok menyerahkan satu buah cek kepada Kyungsoo.

Di cek itu tertulis nilai dua puluh juta won. Jumlah yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar hutang-hutang orang tuanya.

"Dua puluh juta won?. Itu banyak sekali." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya.

"Anggap saja aku sedang membayar uang muka." Ujar Minseok santai.

" _Nde. Gamsahamnida_ , Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berdiri membungkukkan badannya.

Minseok tertawa melihatnya, "Hei, bukankah kemarin kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak memanggil dengan cara formal ?. Panggil aku Xiumin."

"Ah. Itu… aku lupa. _Mianhae_." Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

"Pulanglah. Aku yakin kau kelelahan. Biar perjanjian itu kita bicarakan lagi besok." Minseok menyuruh Kyungsoo pulang.

Gggrrr…. Grrr… terdengar suara perut Kyungsoo keroncongan.

"Suara apa itu?" Minseok mendengar suara aneh dari arah Kyungsoo.

"Eh… aku… aku belum makan dari pagi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_." Kyungsoo pamit dan berlalu dari hadapan Minseok

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati."

* * *

 **Candlelight Dinner**

Suasana di restoran mewah itu begitu romantis. Restoran yang berada di _rooftop_ salah satu hotel di Seoul itu dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin dan dekorasi mawar merah. Pemandangan Seoul di malam hari terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas. Di tempat itu hanya ada Luhan dan Minseok yang merayakan hari _anniversary_ mereka.

"Aku senang kau mengajakku kesini." Luhan tersenyum menatap Minseok yang terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan jas.

"Bagus kalau kau menyukainya. Ini demi perayaan hari jadi kita yang sudah 8 tahun. Terima kasih sudah menjadi pendamping yang baik untukku." Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan mesra.

"Sama-sama, aku harap kita semakin menyatu dan memahami." Luhan meremas tangan Minseok dalam genggamannya.

"Pesanan anda sudah datang, Tuan." Seorang pelayan membawakan steak pesanan Minseok dan Luhan.

Luhan dan Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, lalu mulai menikmati hidangan yang tersedia.

"Aku selalu suka dengan menu steak yang ada di restoran ini" kata Luhan sambil memakan steaknya.

"Sebuah perayaan akan terasa lengkap apabila ada _champagne_ bukan?" Minseok menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelas Luhan dan dirinya.

"Aku setuju. _Champagne_ adalah minuman yang terbaik." Luhan mulai mengangkat gelasnya.

" _Cheers_." Minseok mengangkat gelasnya lalu mereka berdua bersulang.

Aura bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantik Luhan ketika ia menikmati makanan dan menatap wajah Minseok. Sayangnya aura bahagia itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Suara Minseok seakan menghipnotis Luhan.

"Apa itu, _baby?"_ Luhan tersenyum manis.

Minseok mendadak berubah gugup saat ingin berbicara. Sementara Luhan tidak sabar menanti.

" _Apakah Minseok akan melamarku malam ini_?" batin Luhan sumringah.

"Luhan… aku…. Aku harus menikahi perempuan lain. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

Luhan kaget bukan main. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Minseok.

"Baozi… kau bohong kan?" Luhan bertanya kepada Minseok dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Ia marah. Bagaimana mungkin Minseok bisa menikah dengan perempuan lain? Sementara dirinya sendiri saja belum pernah dilamar oleh Minseok.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku… aku melakukannya karena.. " Minseok bingung harus berkata apa.

"Apa perempuan itu hamil anakmu?. Apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi, aku sudah tidak lagi memuaskanmu sehingga kau harus menghamili salah satu dari perempuan jalang itu?" Luhan mulai dikuasai amarah.

" _Anni_. Aku…" Minseok mencoba mencari kata yang tepat.

"Cukup Minseok!. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Percakapan kita malam ini selesai! Aku mau pulang sekarang!. Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau bisa saja menikah dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu ada dalam genggamannya. Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahanmu! Ingat itu Minseok!" Luhan berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Minseok.

Minseok hanya mematung mendengar kata-kata Luhan

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini.**

 **Semoga menghibur ya (?). Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Author ucapkan selamat datang buat yang baru baca.**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artificial Love**

 **Judul : Artificial Love Part 3**

 **Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : XiuSoo/MinSoo, XiuHan, LayHan, LaySoo.**

 **CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS for uke, typo, crack!pair, OOC, don't like don't read.**

 **Summary**

 **Kim Minseok adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses di usianya yang sudah mencapai 33 tahun. Hanya saja ia belum beruntung dalam hal cinta. Hubungannya dengan Luhan, kekasihnya yang berasal dari China tidak direstui dengan alasan sikap dan gaya hidup Luhan yang terlalu "berani". Keluarga Kim juga menganggap Luhan hanya menginginkan harta Minseok. Hingga suatu hari, Minseok terpaksa membuat pernikahan kontrak dengan Kyungsoo, seorang gadis muda berusia 21 tahun yang ditemuinya di klub malam. Ajaibnya, seluruh keluarga merestui Kyungsoo untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Kim. Minseok akhirnya harus menjalani kehidupan ganda dengan menjadi suami bagi Kyungsoo di depan keluarganya, dan juga menjadi kekasih Luhan.**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **Maaf ya lama updatenya.**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Grandpa's Last Wish**

Suho termenung di sofa. Ia masih memikirkan tentang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Minseok beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

Suasana ruang kerja Minseok saat itu begitu hening. Minseok terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suho. Ia tidak menyangka jika kakek mereka akan membuat sebuah surat wasiat dengan ketentuan yang sulit.

"Jadi di dalam wasiat itu, aku harus menikah dengan gadis perawan sebagai syaratnya, sementara kau harus mempunyai seorang anak kandung dalam waktu satu tahun, begitu?" Minseok mencoba mengambil kesimpulan

" _Nde,_ menurut wasiat itu, jika salah satu dari kita gagal, warisan itu akan menjadi milik yang berhasil menjalankan permintaan terakhir haraboji. Jika kita berdua gagal, warisan itu akan disumbangkan kepada negara." Jelas Suho.

"Kau serius?" Minseok memegang bahu Suho, mencoba menatap ke kedua matanya, mencoba mencari secercah kebohongan disana.

"Hyung tahu kan kalau aku paling tidak bisa bohong." Suho mencoba meyakinkan Minseok.

" _Arraseo._ Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kita dulu. Jangan bicarakan pada siapapun." Minseok memberitahu Suho agar menjaga rahasia itu.

Suho hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu hal itu akan menjadi sangat sulit bagi hyungnya. _Apalagi bagi dirinya._

"Oh iya hyung, siapa perempuan muda yang ada di dapurmu?. Dia memakai kaosmu, apa kau mengajaknya ke tempat tidur semalam?" goda Suho

"Hahaha." Minseok hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada masalah?" Suho mengernyitkan alisnya

" _Anni._ Aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, menurutmu, apakah aku bisa memenuhi wasiat _haraboji_?"

"Entahlah hyung. Di zaman modern ini mungkin agak sulit untuk mencari gadis perawan." Suho mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lalu bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Jongdae?. Aku tahu kalian sudah menikah selama 5 tahun dan… kalian mengharapkan anak setelah 5 tahun. Harusnya kalian bisa melakukan itu."

"Hyung.. pernikahanku dilanda masalah" Suho bingung apakah ia harus membicarakannya dengan Minseok atau menyimpannya sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa?" Minseok mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Aku dan Jongdae…. Kami sudah…. " tenggorokan Suho terasa tercekat saat mengatakannya.

"Apa? Ada apa denganmu dan Jongdae?. Katakan saja. Aku ini hyungmu. Biarpun kita sering cekcok tapi aku sangat menyayangimu, Suho. Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu." Minseok merangkul bahu Suho.

Suho menghela napas panjang, ia sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetapi ia bingung,

"Ah… sudahlah hyung, biar aku selesaikan dulu masalahku dengan Jongdae. Jika aku butuh bantuan aku pasti akan menghubungimu. Aku pulang dulu ya. _Annyeong."_ Suho bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Minseok.

Minseok sebenarnya tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga adiknya itu.

 **Flashback end**

Sebenarnya Suho sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan wasiat itu, mengingat dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri ia sudah bergelimang harta. Hanya saja semua kenangan tentang ibunya, Ahn Sohee, ada di warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh kakeknya. Sohee meninggal ketika melahirkan Suho. Wajah Sohee sangat mirip dengan Minseok, hyungnya. Ayah Suho sendiri Kim Yongha, memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Suho. Beberapa tahun setelah kematian ibunya, ayah Suho menikah lagi dengan kerabat jauhnya yang bernama Kim Hyorin dan memiliki anak lagi yaitu Kim Jongin. Dikarenakan kakek Suho tidak memiliki anak selain Sohee, maka warisan akan dibagikan kepada Suho dan Minseok, dengan syarat yang menurut Suho sangat berat.

" _Oppa_." Suara Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

Jongdae dan Suho sudah menikah selama lima tahun. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. Orang tua Suho dan orang tua Jongdae adalah rekan bisnis.

"Ada apa? tidak biasanya kau mendatangiku."

"Aku… aku ingin mengajukan cerai. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berbohong kepada keluargaku dan diriku sendiri." Jongdae duduk di samping Suho.

Suho sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan datang. Jongdae akan menceraikannya setelah tahu ia mandul dan tidak bisa memberikan keturunan seperti yang selama ini selalu Jongdae harapkan. Sudah berbagai cara mereka coba untuk mendapatkan keturunan tetapi tidak juga berhasil.

"Apakah kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu?." Suho bertanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku…"

Sebenarnya Jongdae masih mencintai Suho, akan tetapi ia sangat menginginkan adanya keturunan.

"Pikirkanlah lagi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Suho menatap mata Jongdae dalam-dalam.

"Keputusan ini sudah kupikirkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Jongdae mencoba mengabaikan rasa cinta di hatinya.

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku… aku menghormatinya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini, hari terakhir kita…. sebagai suami istri." Mata Suho berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Suho dan menangis di dada pria yang masih menjadi suaminya itu.

* * *

 **Meet The Parents**

Minseok sudah merencanakan pertemuan orangtuanya, Kim Yongha dan Kim Hyorin dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan bertemu ketika ayah Minseok bermain golf. Rencananya mereka juga akan makan siang di restoran dekat lapangan golf.

"Ada dua peraturan saat bertemu kedua orang tuaku. Pertama dengarkan ketika mereka berbicara, jangan pernah memotong pembicaraan mereka. Kedua jangan cium bibirku di depan mereka." Minseok mencoba menjelaskan sambil berbisik kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ih.. siapa juga yang mau menciummu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Sebagai informasi saja, kekasihku pernah memotong pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku dan menciumku di depan mereka." Minseok mengenang saat dimana ia mengenalkan Luhan kepada kedua orang tuanya dulu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan menuju ke _lounge area_ lapangan golf itu. Mereka berdua masih berjalan di area parkiran lapangan golf.

"Mereka tidak merestui hubunganku.. mereka menganggap kekasihku terlalu bergaya hidup berani yang bisa merusak reputasi mereka sebagai _chaebol_." Minseok mengatakannya dengan nada sedih.

"Aneh. Masa iya mereka tidak merestui hubunganmu hanya gara-gara itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya selama 8 tahun hubunganku dengannya, aku membiayai… hampir semua kebutuhannya. Akhirnya mereka menganggap kekasihku sebagai seorang wanita matrealistis."

"Ya ampun. Menyedihkan." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Minseok refleks menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk menaiki tangga bangunan itu.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai rumah dengan tulisan 'Lounge Area'.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat Minseok menggenggam tangannya.

" _Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini?"_ batin Kyungsoo heran.

Kedua orang tua MInseok sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan. Ayah dan ibu Minseok terlihat mengenakan kaos polo couple berwarna merah. Minseok dan Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk dan memberi salam kepada mereka berdua.

" _Annyeong haseyo_." Ujar Minseok dan Kyungsoo serempak.

"Annyeong haseyo. Silahkan duduk" Kedua orang tua Minseok juga membungkuk dan membalas salam seraya mempersilahkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang ada di sebrang Yongha dan Hyorin.

"Selamat datang di lapangan golf kami. Jadi kau yang bernama Kyungsoo yang waktu itu Minseok ceritakan?" Hyorin membuka pembicaraan.

" _Ah nde._ Perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyungsoo, saya… kekasih Minseok." Ujar Kyungsoo ragu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut eomma dan appa?. Apakah kekasihku ini cantik?. Kyungsoo cocok bukan menjadi istriku?" Minseok langsung merangkul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. Mendadak malu dengan perlakuan Minseok, meskipun itu cuma akting.

"Pilihanmu bagus. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik hari ini." Puji Yongha kepada Kyungsoo.

Uh… ternyata Minseok mendapatkan cara merayu perempuan dari ayahnya.

"Aku ingin terlebih dahulu mengenalmu, Kyungsoo. Sebelum aku akhirnya bisa menerimamu menjadi menantu keluarga Kim." Yongha tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi… aku saat ini tengah menyelesaikan tahun terakhirku di Seoul Culinary Academy. Satu semester lagi aku akan lulus. Tetapi saat ini aku sedang cuti dan magang di Havanah Restaurant sebagai assistant chef." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah lama menginginkan seorang menantu yang bisa memasak." Yongha menganggukkan kepalanya.

Minseok teringat kepada Luhan, kekasihnya yang tidak bisa memasak. Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam ingatannya, ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Ehem… eomma, apakah ada yang ingin eomma ketahui tentang Kyungsoo?" Minseok bertanya kepad Hyorin yang sepertinya juga risih dengan senyuman Yongha.

"Aku memiliki hobby bernyanyi dan berkaraoke. Apakah kau bisa bernyanyi Kyungsoo-ya?" Hyorin memandang Kyungsoo antusias.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo bisa. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di karaoke, benar kan _jagiya_?" Minseok mengelus tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya mesra.

Astaga… sentuhan Minseok membuat Kyungsoo mendadak malu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul melihat perlakuan Minseok yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Sementara Yongha dan Hyorin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat interaksi antara Minseok dan Kyungsoo

"Wah… kalian mengingatkan kami pada masa muda dulu, benar kan _yeobo_?" Hyorin mengapit lengan Yongha

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin lari saja dari situasi ini. Sekarang juga.

* * *

 **Poison**

Luhan tak menyangka jika di hari _anniversary_ mereka Minseok malah membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Menikahi wanita lain katanya? yang benar saja!. Selama delapan tahun kebersamaan mereka Luhan sudah berusaha menjadi kekasih yang total, dengan memenuhi semua kebutuhan Minseok, tapi rupanya itu tidak cukup. Lalu disinilah Luhan dengan amarah yang sudah meracuni pikirannya, mencari tahu siapa wanita yang sudah merebut Minseok darinya. Berkat saran teman-temannya ia menyewa jasa detektif swasta untuk mencari tahu identitas wanita itu.

" _Annyeong haseyo, ahgassi_. Saya sudah mendapatkan identitas wanita itu." seorang pria muda dengan setelan rapi membungkukkan badannya kepada Luhan yang berdiri di sofa.

"Bagus. Cepat beritahu detilnya." Ujar Luhan tak sabaran.

"Berdasarkan penelusuran yang saya lakukan, wanita itu pernah bekerja di Mirotic Club. Tempat dimana Tuan Kim sering menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo" Pria itu menunjukkan beberapa foto.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa ia harus menikahi salah satu dari wanita-wanita jalang itu?" Luhan menahan emosi ketika menatap foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya

"Saya tidak tahu, ahgassi. Saya hanya mendapatkan data bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai hutang yang sangat banyak semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal."

"Hutang?" Luhan mendadak antusias dengan adanya fakta baru yang didengarnya.

"Nde. Saya sendiri belum mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya berhutang."

"Ah sudah. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Ini sebagai bonus untukmu. Sekarang pergilah." Luhan menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal kepada detektif swasta itu.

"Baik ahgassi. Saya akan memberitahukan lagi jika ada informasi terbaru." Detektif itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

"Tampaknya ini akan menarik." Luhan menyeringai sambil menatap foto-foto Kyungsoo yang ada di genggamannya

 _Can't keep my hands to myself  
No matter how hard I'm trying to  
I want you all to myself  
Your metaphorical gin and juice_

So come on, give me a taste  
Of what it's like to be next to you  
Won't let one drop go to waste  
Your metaphorical gin and juice

Handphone Luhan bordering, layarnya menunjukkan bahwa Minseok meneleponnya. Luhan mengabaikan telepon dari Minseok untuk sesaat. Hingga akhirnya mengangkatnya,

"Luhan… kau tidak apa-apa kan?. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu… aku… minta maaf soal kejadian semalam. Aku tidak bermaksud… mengakhiri hubungan kita…. Aku…" suara Minseok di sebrang sana terdengar kebingungan.

Luhan berpura-pura menangis terisak,

"Hiksss… kau jahat, Minseok. Kau tega…"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku… aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku menikahi wanita itu demi… demi kepentinganku. Kita tetap bisa berhubungan bahkan setelah aku menikahinya. Kumohon, bertahanlah bersamaku." Minseok memohon kepada Luhan.

" _Bagus. Minseok tidak bisa lari dariku."_ Batin Luhan penuh kemenangan.

"Lu? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Minseok.

"Ah.. nde… aku… aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu.. hiks… hiks" Luhan kembali berakting menangis.

"Ya sudah. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan memaafkanku. Tapi… besok kita jalan-jalan ya? Kudengar di Hermes store ada koleksi terbaru." Minseok mencoba membujuk Luhan.

"Tapi aku…" Luhan mencoba terdengar semenderita mungkin.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, besok supirku akan menjemputmu di lobby apartemen. Siapkan penampilan terbaikmu."

Tut… tut… tut… terdengar suara telepon diputus.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan tahan jika hidup tanpa diriku." Luhan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Minseok akan berada dalam pelukannya. Selamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah hal itu.

* * *

 **Crush**

Sudah lama Lay memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Gadis mungil yang bekerja part time menjadi assistantnya di restauran. Lay bisa ingat dengan jelas bagaimana senyumnya, bagaimana tatapan matanya yang polos, bagaimana bersemangatnya gadis itu ketika bekerja. Tapi Lay hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau tahu kemana perginya Kyungsoo?" Lay bertanya kepada Jungkook, yang juga merupakan asistennya.

" _Molla_ , Chef. Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya.

Seminggu. Seminggu adalah waktu yang lama bagi Lay. Kegiatannya mengajar di sekolah kuliner ataupun mengisi acara masak di televisi ternyata menyita waktunya hingga ia lupa untuk menengok restorannya sendiri. Iya, Lay bertindak sebagai chef sekaligus pemilik dari Havanah Restaurant. Bisnis yang ia bangun setelah ia beberapa tahun tinggal di Seoul.

"Nanti jika Kyungsoo sudah masuk, beritahu aku ya. Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai hai semuanya**

 **Semoga suka ya sama FF dengan pairing langka ini (?)**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah klik review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Author baca satu2 reviewnya, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca.**

 **Ok deh sementara itu dulu**

 **Jangan lupa review, supaya author bisa tau kesan dan pesan kalian.**

 **See you next chapter~**


End file.
